1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to nanotechnology and, in particular, to nanowires.
2. Description of Related Technology
1-D nanostructures such as carbon nanotube and inorganic nanowires are considered to be important building blocks for future nanodevices. Most of the nanowires are synthesized by VLS (vapor-liquid-solid) process. In the VLS process, a gaseous precursor of the solid product dissolves into a molten catalytic particle at high temperature until the catalytic particle is supersaturated. After supersaturation, solid nanowire continuously grows out of the molten catalytic particle with supply of the precursor. The diameter of the nanowire is directly related to the size of the catalytic particle and, thus, controlling the size of the catalytic particle is a key factor in diameter-controlled nanowire synthesis via VLS method.
The catalytic particle can be prepared either in situ (that is, during nanowire formation) or prior to the nanowire formation. The catalytic particles prepared during nanowire formation usually is not uniform and the resultant nanowire diameters are not uniform. Even if the uniform catalytic particles are prepared before nanowire formation, catalytic particles supported on substrates might move around and merge with each other to form irregular sized catalytic particles.